


Conquering Zero

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamorous Character, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Sara/Original Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Sara didn't make any conquests today.  Thankfully, Ava's there to console her.





	Conquering Zero

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink is: humiliation

How any one day could be so awful was beyond Sara. The replicators had spewed waffle batter at her, she'd forgotten to grab a towel for after her shower, and that chick at the bar she'd thought was flirting with her was actually trying to get Mick's attention. To be fair, Mick was sexy in a rugged widower with a five o'clock shadow all day sorta way. But everyone had been watching as the chick way-more-loudly-than-necessary turned Sara down. It hadn't helped that a whole bunch of machismo dudebros hit on her until she'd slunk back to the Waverider. Sara was happily bi, but her standards were higher than Yosemite Sam and frat boys.

That girl had been so cute too! She'd had braided pigtails over a white blouse with a scrunchy neckline paired with tiny cowgirl boots and a skirt that teased her knees. Sara usually wasn't one for the cinnamon rolls, but this one had made a good case.

But instead, that sweet little snack had flocked to not Sara.

Ava's arms enveloped her from behind, "I heard my conquering hero didn't have any conquests today."

"My conquest wanted Rory instead..."

Ava snickered before giving her an  _ awww, baby _ . Sara pouted. She supposed she still was a little bit upset. But she could feel the day's humiliations ebbing away as Ava held her, anchoring her in love and a whole bunch of other mushy crap Mick would probably write an alien-fucking novel about.

Sara sat back and snuggled up with Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
